


Parker Luck and Roommates

by FrogOnAToadstool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Nonbinary Harley Keener, Other, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogOnAToadstool/pseuds/FrogOnAToadstool
Summary: Peter had a problem he had fallen in love with his roommate Harley Keener, and today he was finally going to tell them his feelings. He just needed a plan and his dad was no help at all.
Relationships: Harley Keener/ Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Parker Luck and Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReindeerAntlersofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerAntlersofDoom/gifts).



> This is for my most wonderful beautiful stunning amazing show stopping friend! It's short but I really hope you like it!

Peter had been nervous to start college; he would be leaving behind his family and moving to another state. He would have to get used to living on a campus that was packed with people, but something completely nerve racking for Peter was his roommate. He had no control over who he had to share his literal home with. Knowing the famous Parker luck, it was going to end up being someone Peter would completely and utterly despise.

As it would turn out, Peter didn't despise his roommate at all. As a matter of fact, it was the exact opposite. His roommate was Harley Keener, and over the last few weeks (actually months but Peter couldn't keep track anymore) Peter had learned quite a bit about his roommate.

He learned that Harley was nonbinary and very, very attractive. They were from Tennessee and majoring in Mechanical Engineering. They were a couple months younger than Peter. The most noticeable trait Harley possessed though was being a complete disaster.

To be fair most people in college are disasters but Harley was really going for the number one spot. You could tell it was bad because this was coming from Peter, a man who balances being a college student and a superhero. So yes Harley is definitely a walking disaster. 

For one thing they were clumsy and he means very clumsy, tripping on nothing but air and falling down flights of stairs on numerous occasions clumsy. They also had no regard for their personal safety. Had an idea for a project? Time to test it out right now, no research necessary. It always ended with a trip to the hospital. Harley also seemed to be allergic to sleep and proper self care.

Peter had suddenly understood Tony's overprotectiveness and May’s concern. It was stressful watching Harley 24/7 to make sure they didn't collapse. In fact, he was pretty sure Harley was surviving off of pure spite alone.

With all that being said Peter was also sure that Harley was one of the sweetest people he knew. Harley didn't go out of the way with big gestures, instead they noticed the small things. They always made sure there was a full stock of Peter's favorite snacks, and made sure to have the curtains drawn back at the one point in the afternoon so their dorm was covered in the perfect amount of light. Whenever Peter had an exam coming up, Harley was there with a cup of tea or hot chocolate.

This is where the Parker luck kicked in because Peter had fallen bad and fast for Harley Keener. Peter didn't know what to do about it. But he really wanted to confess but there was one problem. He was roommates with Harley. If his confession went south there would be no avoiding or escaping Harley. 

Peter threw himself down on his bed in defeat. He abandoned all hopes of studying which is what he had been trying to do in the first place. Maybe he should go on patrol and clear his head a bit. Before he could find the motivation to get into his suit Harley came crashing through the door. Their hair was poofed up and staticky and their eyes held the slight look of crazy. 

Peter sat up taking a glance at his roommate before sighing. “What happened this time?”

Harley's face split into a grin as they tugged their shoes off their feet. “Electric shock. Don't worry though i’m not too banged up. It turns out iron was a much better conductor than I thought.”

Peter rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed electing to ignore Harley. Rookie mistake because soon Harley was launching themselves at Peter and pressing themself against his side.

“Sooo you gonna patrol today?” Harley asked purposely, drawing out the sentence and making their voice more sing-song like. 

That was another thing about Harley, they were insanely observant and also terribly blunt. They had known each other for about a week and a half when Harley stared him down and stated “I know you're Spider-Man. Don't try to deny it. You're awful at lying and somehow even worse at hiding secrets.” That was also the day Peter had vowed to never let Harley and MJ meet. 

“I’m not sure, I went out this morning,” Peter responded. 

“Well if you already went you're not going again.”

Peter and Harley continued to bicker about Peter going out on patrol. Suddenly Peter remembered something glancing at the time he felt some pity for Harley. “Hey, aren't you supposed to be at that study group?” He asked.

Suddenly Harley was letting out a string of curse words. Pulling on their sweatshirt and shoes rushing out the door promising to bring back dinner. Peter smiled fondly, sighing and trying to get more comfortable. He wanted to talk to someone about his not so little crush. Ned or MJ would just tease him, May would just squeak over the fact that her little nephew had a crush, and through the process of elimination that left...Tony. 

Peter debated going back and forth before picking up his phone and messaging Tony.

Baby-Spider: dad...i need help

IronDad: Are you hurt? Do I need to get the med team ready?

Baby-Spider: no! i'm just having um...romance problems

IronDad: Oh romance problems huh well let me just say you came to the right person. I will get you hitched.

Baby-Spider: i now see that this was mistake

IronDad: Hey hey no but let me ask is it Harley?

Baby-Spider: wait hold on how do you know about Harley????

IronDad: …You remember how I told you. about that potato kid?

Baby-Spider: this was a set up wasn't it you made sure me and Harley were roommates

IronDad: Perhaps...but it worked didn't it

Baby-Spider: i hate you

IronDad: Sure you do yep sue me for getting you a relationship with a cute person that I KNOW checks every one of your boxes 

Baby-Spider: jokes on you we’re not together

IronDad: So that's the romance issue I as the romance expert say you should just confess 

Baby-Spider: …

IronDad: When they come home have a nice dinner together put on a movie and share feelings nice and simple 

Baby-Spider: what if they don't like me back?

IronDad: How will you feel if you don't get this off your chest?

Baby-Spider: ... i’ll tell them tonight 

IronDad: Go get em tiger

Baby-Spider: i still hate you

IronDad: I know bud

Peter sighed, throwing his phone somewhere else in the bed. Begrudgingly he got up out of bed to take a shower. If he was going to share his feelings with Harley, he was at least going to be presentable. Sighing he picked out a change of clothes mentally preparing himself for a change in his life.

~fancy time skip~

Peter was pretty sure he was ready for this. It was a dinner and movie, nothing too special but not too casual. So maybe Tony had made a good point but Peter would never tell him that. He mindlessly scrolled through Twitter taking in none of what he saw.

All too soon for Peter's liking, Harley was pushing open the door to their dorm. Arms full of takeout food. “Hey nerd come help me,” they said.

Peter scoffed “I don't why you call me nerd you're a bigger fan of star wars then me.” Yet he still went to help Harley.

Harley elected to ignore him instead sorting the food between them. Of course they made sure Peter had enough with his metabolism. Peter went to grab his laptop to set up the movie.

“Hey what movie do you want to watch” he asked Harley who was sitting next to him on the bed trying to balance their plate of food.

“Adam’s Family” they replied with seemingly no thought behind it.

“It's not even Halloween!”

“It's always Halloween in my heart. Now play the movie!”

Soon their plates were cleared and they were cuddled together watching the movie. Peter couldn't take it any longer. He kept rehearsing what he wanted to say and he could do this.

“Hey Harls, I have something to tell you,” Peter said, his voice a whisper.

Harley made a noise of acknowledgement shifting their focus to Peter. “I um I like you a lot like like like and i know you don't feeling the same but i just had to tell you-”

Peter would have gone on but Harley interrupted him “Hey nerd I feel the same so if you want to, why don't you shut up and kiss me” they said their breathless voice contradicting their sassy tone.

Soon the movie had been paused and long forgotten. The two wrapped up in each other wanting to be as close as possible. They fell asleep curled together and they would wake up in a happy bliss. Sometimes Parker luck… isn't all that bad.

IronDad: Soooooo do you have a relationship due to your wonderful and very romantic Father ?

Baby-Spider: shut up

IronDad: Oh now I have to plan the wedding for the color scheme red and blue or would that be more cliche?

Baby-Spider: i hate you so so much

IronDad: OH i have to show Harley your baby pictures!!!!

Baby-Spider: nO

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading💛💛💛💛


End file.
